My Master
by InquisitorMinerva
Summary: Eliyanna, a young elven huntress, was brought to Skyhold against her will while in the Wending woods. Sold to the Commander, she is forced into a world she didn't even know existed and thrown into the Inquisition's problems after only her second day. Follow the elven girl through the nightmare that has become reality. *WARNING* explicit content and mature themes are present.
1. Of dread and capture

**I have got messages and reviews saying how gross and horrible I am for writing something like this, SO.. **

***WARNING! WHAT IS IN THIS CHAPTER MAY OFFEND***

The Wending woods were never far from where she resided. Her parents were constantly moving around the northeastern borders of Ferelden, always conscious that their daughter was within riding distance to the ever so beautiful Wending woods. The thought of living there had crossed her parents minds a few times, but they realized that it would take away the adventure for their daughter, and she would soon want to travel outside of just the Wending wood. The outside world was too dangerous for their young daughter. If she was placed anywhere else in Ferelden, it is likely she wouldn't survive. Yes she could hold her own against a bear alright, but she's never had to engage in combat with any being that wasn't an animal. The young elf had never seen the conflict between templars and mages, and she wasn't to sure what the difference was between a City elf and a Dalish elf. All she knew was that she was a Dalish elf, and it was her duty to pray to the Creators. Her naiveté would be her greatest downfall, she would walk right up to a funding mage or templar and try to have a casual conversation with them. Her parents had tried their hardest to keep her away from the dangers, but around every corner there is a new threat, and sometimes its inevitable to run into danger.

Hunting in the Wending wood had become some what of a routine of hers. The time that wasn't spent traveling with her parents, she was in the woods, exploring caverns, old ruins, and resting by the lake. The small, lithe elf dove from tree branch to tree branch with agile grace scouting the prey ahead. Usually she would hunt during the day, but today she felt more adventurous, her usual routine becoming less exciting, and wanted a little change of pace. Her prey was mostly consisted of bear, wolf, or if she was just out for fun, she would play target practice with a nug or two. In her mind, it was crucial for her to go hunting for the food. She thought that she was the one taking care of her parents, but in reality, her parents were protecting her from far more then she could imagine.

In her sights was a fennec, perfect for an evening snack. She crouched idle on a strong tree branch, taking off her bow and taking an arrow out of the leather quiver stationed on her back. Her breathing was quiet and steady as she put the arrow in place and drew it back. Right as she was about to release a killing blow, the fennec popped his head up, and scurried away. The elf murmured a quiet curse, feeling her stomach rumble from the days exertions. She looked around to see what had spooked the creature away. In the distance she saw a small group of human men, with one very large Qunari man leading them. She made herself as small as possible, hoping they wouldn't see her hiding away in the trees. The elf was always told to stay away from humans, especially men, because they were vicious and liked to steal members of our race and keep them as prizes. The men got closer and closer, to the point were she could very clearly hear what they were talking about. Just as she thought they were about to pass, just her luck, they stopped, and the behemoth of a Qunari said.

"Men, I think its safe to say that we had scouted enough of this area for the day. Why don't we set up camp for the night and have some food and drink."

The elf inwardly groaned, mentally slapping herself in the face for not bolting when she had the chance. It looked at this rate, she would have to sleep up on a tree branch.

There were three men scouting the perimeter to 'make sure no one crashes their party', what ever that meant. More men had left and come back with a plethora of different meats and herbs. And some had set up some tents and bed rolls. As the food was getting cooked she heard her stomach rumbling loudly, she had still yet to eat. She looked in her hip pouch to see that she had used all her back up food as bait for live game.

Hours went by as they ate, drank some weird liquid that made them act weird, and then sleep. She had waited long enough for this moment. The elf was just about to leave when she noticed that some of the men had left their plates of food out. She told herself early in the day that she wanted more adventure, and she was just now realizing that this is a perfect way to get some adrenaline.

She shimmied down the tree as quietly as possible and made her way over to the camp. Crouching low to the ground, she stuck over to the left over plates. She had taken notice to the noise the heathens were making while they slept. It was a noise that made it sound like they were struggling for breath. While the heathens breathed in, their nasal cavities sounded plugged, so they resorted to breathing loudly through their mouths. But not all of the men were breathing like this. The curious little elf ignored the food for a little while longer and gracefully snuck over to the one man who was peacefully sleeping. She had never seen a human man up close before, her parents only told her that they were heathens that frequently used ugly words. But to her surprise, this human was utterly beautiful. His face clean of facial hair, soft delicate almost feminine features adorned his face, his hair mostly resided just at the top of his head, the sides were closely shaved, but not bare. She wanted to get a closer look, but dared to enter the tent he was sleeping in. Just as she turned around, a hand clasped around her mouth and a strong arm grabbed around her waist pulling her back. She screamed into the hand, only to be muffled greatly. The same man from before was pulling her into the tent.

"Shh. Be quiet, do you wish for the rest to wake?" The man said panicing.

"I don't know who the hell you are or why your here but you need to leave now." He whispered into her ear.

"Do you understand?" The elf shakily nodded. "Good. Now quietly leave, the other men wont be as gracious."

The elf turned around and whispered a quiet thank you, her heart beating out of her chest. The beautiful man she had been watching while he slumbered nodded back. She turned back and quietly got out of the tent, relieved that the Creators were at her side. It surely was a close call, one she would not tell her parents about. She was afraid that after this, they would never let her explore away from them ever again. Just as she stood tall out of the tent, ready to sneak way, a strong had grabbed her bicep and pulled her into a hard chest. She whimpered at the force and she was soon cut off by a gruff voice.

"Hey Skinner look what I found. A little she-elf. Well I guess I shouldn't say_ little_." He said smirking looking at the girls body like a man depraved of love. He gripped her tight, leaving no room to move. Never, even in her imagination, would she have been so easily taken off guard. But then again, she has never come into contact with any violent people before. She was normally confident and strong, but now she was meek and frightened. She had never felt more terrified in her life.

"Oi, Grim. Where'd you find that little gem?" The one named skinner said. The girl tried her damned hardest to get out of the brutes grasp, but the human was too strong compared to her small structure. By this time, all the other men were away and staring at her, including the beautiful man and the Qunari.

"Found her sneakin' outta Krem's tent. Must of been the reason I heard that muffled little scream of hers eh boys?" He yelled as they all laughed along with him._ Why were they laughing? _She thought to herself. _They act as if they told a joke, but this is the farthest thing from._ The elf tried to pull away to make a run for it, but the man just gripped her tight and held her close.

Skinner pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear. "Bet you loved it didn't you? You'd probably like it more from a real man like me." He said as his hot, alcohol tinted breath hit her face.

"Get_ away_ from me you heathen." She finally got the courage to venomously spit those words out. She had never heard herself speak like that before, not even when she had been mad at her parents.

"Oh you won't be saying that for long you little bitch. It will be more like, 'Get in me you glorious creature'." He said laughing again as he brought his free hand to grope at her chest while she whimpered. Tears streamed down her face, she couldn't do anything to stop the man, she had never felt so defenceless in her life. The man named Krem did absolutely nothing to stop. He just watched as his friend touched her in places she had never been touched. Humans truly were the horrible creatures her parents set them out to be. Just as the man was about to slide his hand under her shirt, the Qunari bellowed out.

"Enough!" Shouted the large Qunari as the elven girl cried and tried to break free.

"Imagine what a pretty price this one will cost, tainting her will lower her value, and I bet Krem could have had his way with her. We bring her to Skyhold! I bet the Inquisitor could find some use for her. We set out at day break, so get your rest men. Tie her up, don't leave her out side though. Wouldn't want the wolves to get to her before the Inquisition does." The Qunari said with a devilish smile.

She was scared, she tried every thing she could to escape. But whenever she would get even remotely close, a mercenary would wake up and slap her in the face and just tie the ropes tighter. She was living in a nightmare she didn't know could even exist. There was a very strong chance she would never see her family again, they would have no one to feed them or take care of them. She would be alone.

**There you have it, hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to PM me or REVIEW any critiques. I will pay no mind to anything that is insulting in any matter so please, do not waste your time. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys continue on your reading any enjoy.**

**-Minerva**


	2. To you, I bring a gift

***A/N I have edited this chapter ever so slightly. More detail was added on things that I felt needed detail. I'm very excited to see how many people are reading this and following this. I am currently working on future chapters and re-writing some of them. I got a review giving me some really good advice so i followed it. ** **If you like you can PM me any advice or suggestions for this story .**

The day was inching forward at a slow crawl for the Commander. He had asked Bull and his men to go scout the areas of the Wending wood weeks ago, and he has still yet to arrive with news. He had found himself over exerting his person by training with his soldiers almost every day. It was really the only way he could keep him self busy, he was constantly being invited to go the the taverns or the new brothel in Skyhold, but he just wasn't interested. The Inquisitor would sometimes ask to go horse back riding, but that was only when he wasn't busy doing what ever the Inquisitor does. Today was just another day for him. He woke up at his office desk with the papers from the night before stuck to his face, again, got changed into his training gear, again, went to the produce stand to grab and apple, again, and proceeded with going to the training grounds and training for the Maker knows how long. But in the midst of his faux battle, the Inquisitor came up to the sweaty panting Commander with a young girl trailing behind him. Her white blonde hair was loosely pulled into a side braid, wayward pieces framing her face. It was strange for him to see that her skin wasn't a pale white as well like most city elves, it was more sun kissed then any elf seen, not as dark as Vivienne or Josephine though. Long pointed ears peaked out from beneath her hair, to reveal many metal piercings. Her face was almost void of the elven markings, she had tree branch like markings that were a crimson red underneath her earthy green eyes. The plump lips that adorned her face looked almost out of place, too feminine and alluring for a girl that young. Her body was matured like a woman in stark contrast to her face. Her chest swelled underneath the tight ebony bodice she had been wearing, his eyes went even lower to where her waist was cinched in naturally. Her hips flared out in comparison to her waist, matching the sizes of her chest, giving her an hourglass figure. Her legs were perfectly sculpted. They were long and lean, but the muscle there was very evident. She looked as if she was set free from her bindings she could be miles away before we could even notice. Wait.. bindings? He looked at the chains in the Inquisitors hands, then followed them to where the young elf was bound at the wrists by shackles.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan, it is a pleasure to see you. May I ask why you are making this elf follow you around in shackles?" The Commander asked curiously. The Inquisitor gave a relaxed laugh.

"If she wasn't bound she would surely run away. Bull and his men found her sneaking around their campsite one night on their way back. Actually, they found her coming out of Krems tent." He said with a raise of his eyebrow and suggestive tone. Commander Cullen looked over to where the elf was, her head hung low but he could see a slight blush about her face.

"Explain yourself she-elf. Why were you in the Wending forrest, let alone Krems tent?" The commander asked stepping closer to the young girl. She looked up with sorrow in her eyes and he immediately felt his emotions tugging at his heart, something he didn't feel often when it came to elves. She was so young though, just to be snatched up by a bunch of brooding men and brought some where far from home.

"I was hunting game for my family who were just outside the woods. They can't hunt anymore so I went for them. I was stationed in a tree for hunting, but those men scared away my prey. I was frozen in fear and could not move my legs. When I heard that they were setting up camp I just sat in the tree, hoping that they wouldn't be awake for too long, and I would be able to slip away without any one noticing. But as they went to bed, I noticed they had some left overs, I swear I was just going to take it and bring it to my family. By the time they I could leave safely it was to dangerous to be hunting." She looked down ashamed. "But then I got distracted… I have never seen a human close up before that night, and when I saw him, I had to examine him.. That's when the others found me." She looked truly upset. In the wrong place at the wrong time. The Inquisitor cleared his throat and broke the Commander out of his sad stupor.

"Any way, I bought her at the slave auction. I thought that with all the work and training you've been doing you could have a little weight lifted off your shoulders. She's kinda yours now so what ever you need of her just tell her. And if she doesn't listen… Well, it's up to you to decide punishment. Besides, her race was born to be slaves to us." Inquisitor Trevelyan yanked her chains forward, causing her to tumble towards the Commander. He passed Cullen the chains and gave him a wink before leaving to fulfill what ever duties Inquisitors have to fulfill. Commander Cullen awkwardly started walking with the slave girl in tow.

"Could you tell me a little bit about yourself. If we are going to get well acquainted we might as well get to know each other a little bit" The Commander said looking back at the girl that hung her head low in shame.

"My name Is Eliyanna of clan Silverbow, this is my 19th autumn, and I want to go back to my family." She said as they walked up the stairs to the commanders chambers. Guilt weighed his shoulders down even though she was there to take the weight off. The Commander never owned a slave, if he ever needed anything done he would get his second-in-command to do it for him. The very thought of owning a person made his gut twist and left his heart feeling like it was going to plummet out of his chest. But he could not deny a gift from the Inquisitor, he would never live it down. Then again, Verric would also never leave him alone for having a beautiful elvish girl as a slave.

It wasn't a far walk from the training grounds, but enough to make the girls bare feet hurt. Each uneven patch of bricks would catch her toes and she soon found them to be bleeding ever so slightly. The slavers had taken all of her worth. Her silver necklace, her sliver hair clips, most of the metal that adorned her ears, and lastly, her shoes. She had never felt like this before, and she knew why her father and mother told her to stay away from humans. They had taken away what was most precious to her, her elvish pride. Before today she thought that the elves were just as, if not more, important than the humans. But they had called her demeaning names and sold her as a slave to their race.

"Im sorry Eliyanna, but it is not in my power to let you go back. The slavers would have my ass if they found out you went missing. They probably paid Bull a good amount money to give you up."

"They paid roughly 9,000 gold. I'm sorry but I don't know how much that's worth… I've never dealt with money, the Dalish mostly trade things of equal value. That's another reason why I hunt." Eliyanna said as Cullen opened the door walking into his room. He stopped in his tracks when he heard news of her race.

"Wait. What? They said you were a City elf, not Dalish. I am quite surprised with the slavers for still buying you off of Bull. Dalish are not usually slaves, mostly because the city elves are born into it. That's why the Inquisitor said that your race was born slaves." He said closing the door to his chambers. She didn't reply, he didn't really address her with a question so she didn't bother answering him. The slavers had educated her on what a good slave was supposed to do. The had also bathed her and prepped her in ways she had never prepped herself before. The other slaves had washed her hair wish a strong lavender scented liquid then put a creamy oil in her hair that made it silky smooth. After that they took a blade and shaved off all her body hair. She felt bare like a child with no hair, like she had yet to hit puberty. They brushed her teeth for her and combed her hair braiding it to the side. After they were done physically prepping her. They told her what she needed to do when she bathed and groomed. She was to brush her teeth morning and night, as well as scrub her face. When she bathed she was to shave and wash everything thoroughly. Her hair was to always be put up, unless her master told her other wise. It was a long list she was afraid she wasn't going to remember, but one of the older slave women gave her a piece of parchment that listed everything off in order. They told her that since she was a slave fore an important person like the commander, and likely be seen with him a lot, she would always have to look, smell, and act her best.

The Commander got fairly confused at what to do at this moment. He awkwardly look at the chains in his hand, looked back up and the wall and thought to himself what the hell he was going to do with her. He has never owned a slave or had a servant before, so he wasn't really sure how every thing worked. He stretched out his muscles and to his realization he had grown very tense, and a tad bit smelly after his long day of training. He turned around to face Eliyanna, pulled the chains closer, and unlocked the shackles. He grabbed onto her wrists before she could have any chance of fleeing, and looked into her eyes.

"Now don't you think of running away. All gates are sealed so there is no where to go. If you would kindly draw me a hot bath that would be lovely. When It is done being drawn, meet me in me office, It is just along the path." The Commander said as he let go of her wrists. " You will find everything you need in the bathing room. Don't forget to put towels in there as well." She sighed as she dreaded doing anything for this human man.

" Yes master, right away." She said bowing, inwardly slapping herself for ever giving in to being a 'proper' slave. Cullen's eye brows raised as he heard her call him master. He kind of liked the sound of it actually. It rolled off her tongue so nicely too.

Finding everything wasn't to hard. It was lifting the buckets of hot water into the grand tub that was difficult. There was already some cold water that was in there, but she needed to add hot water to that, and to do that she needed to heat in herself with the fire that was outside. Thinking that would be to difficult, because it really was, the water took to long to heat up, she had dumped a tubs worth of could water int the porcelain tub. Looking around to check to see if the doors were closed, she placed a hand over the water, focusing all the energy she could. She dipped said hand into the water, releasing the energy she had focused up. Instead of flames bursting out of her hand, she had radiated enough heat to make the water a comfortably hot temperature. Now she wasn't a fighting mage by any standing, she merely dabbled in the arts to insure in her survival. Smiling at the steam radiating off of the tub she made her way to the Commanders office. She opened the door to see him sitting at a large desk with papers askew everywhere. He looked up from his desk to see her standing there with her hands behind her back.

" Master, your bath is ready."she said bowing her head. He had got up and bowed his head back, heading out of his office towards the bathing room. She sighed, relief washed over her. But then she realized one crucial aspect of bathing. She forgot the towels down to where she got the water from. She had ran down the stairs to the well to see the pristine white towels were still there. She hurriedly grabbed them and ran back to the bathing room. Without thinking she opened the door and ran inside and bowed her head.

" Sir, I'm so sorry I forgot your towels." She said panting. Then she looked up to see a very naked, very glorious Commander. She was frozen, couldn't move her legs. Eliyanna thought that he would cover up his body but he had no shame.

"Oh i'm so sor-" He cut her off.

"Good your just in time. My muscles are quite sore and I don't really have the energy to wash myself. I would like you to." he said getting into the tub. Her jaw would have dropped if it wasn't for the fact that she would look like an idiot so she advised herself against it. She put her head down and walked beside the tub, kneeling down sitting on her heels.

"What do you wish for me to wash first master?"

**I'm awful aren't I? Any way I leave it off as a cliff hanger! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it. Big thumbs up for the people who stuck around for the second chapter of this story!**

**-Minerva**


	3. Awkward baths and scaled beasts

**A/N **

**Well there you have it. A lot longer then I thought It would take for me to post this. SORRY! Review or PM me to tell me what you guys think, I'm really interested to know. I have a lot of different ideas of where I want this story to go It's just a mattering of settling on one. ANYWHO, hope you guys and gals enjoy!**

"What do you wish for me to wash first master?" Eliyanna said with a voice that held no emotion, her eyes lifeless.

"Um—uh—ahem" He coughed and cleared his throat and mentally slapped himself in the face for being so nervous.

"A-anywhere is fine. Do as you please." He said closing his eyes so she wouldn't awkwardly catch his gaze. She decided that she would wash from top to bottom, starting with his hair.

The Commander suddenly didn't feel as confident as before, the tension was almost palpable. If he wasn't in the tub his palms would be fairly sweaty, but it didn't stop him from reaching his hand behind his neck and scratching at it as if it would some how ease the tension. His plan was to make it seem like he was not some awkward buffoon of a man that he usually was, especially when he was around women. His encounters with the women in Skyhold were prime examples of his lack of flirtation skill, and probably the reason why they had just admired him from a distance now. Cullen had often thought about what would happen after the happenings of their fight against Corypheus, but he couldn't quite figure out how he was going to live his life. Of course he would still have the inquisition and having to deal with anything the advisors or the Inquisitor deemed necessary. But there was this infinitesimal voice in the back of his head saying he should take a break and find some one he could spend the rest of his life with. The likeliness of that happening was minuscule though.

_I can get through this! _She thought to her self.

_Maybe. Possibly. Oh who am I kidding!_ Her plan was to not attract attention, which was definitely not working. Do everything right, but not to perfection. That wouldn't be to difficult. And to be but a whisper, which would be exceedingly difficult due to her appearance. With a task like this it was fairly difficult to not attract attention. She was awkward and clumsy when it came to the opposite sex. She was fumbling around with the wash cloth she had in her hands. The only time she came into contact with a man, let alone a naked one, was when she was quite young. There had been another elven family traveling with her, that family had a boy about her age. There would be little flirtations and hand holdings, but they were nothing more then young playmates. This, on the other hand, was completely different. She was washing the naked body of a man whom she didn't know. He was very well built, well at least what she thought a well built man would look like. His muscles were very apparent, especially in the abdominal region, arms, legs, back, shoulders, well just about anywhere she thought a man should have strong muscles. She looked up at his face as she washed his chest. His eyes were closed, hopefully he wouldn't catch her staring. His face was even more beautiful then Krem's was. If she wasn't being held captive by this man, she could almost see herself having a crush on him. His hair was a wonderful golden colour, his facial structure was was sculpted with the utmost care when the creators had shaped him. But the one thing she couldn't keep her eyes off of was the scar that started at his lip and stretched a little but passed the right side of his nose. It was something that really shouldn't have been beautiful, but it some how was well fitted upon his face.

Without even realizing, because she was spending some much time soaking in his facial beauty, Eliyanna's hand and wash cloth went down lower on his body. As she trailed down his toned stomach, he sucked in a breath sharply.

"Did I hurt you master?" The elven girl said taking her hand out of the tub. His hand darted for hers and quickly brought it back down. It had been a while since Cullen had any sort of physical attention that it was just on instinct that he grabbed her hand. He was more of a reserved man, he chose to stay and read in his chambers instead of going to brothels or taverns. But this was nice, the way her nails slightly grazed against his stomach made him sharply intake his breath. Her hands had been so gentle. When she had washed his hair she used soft languid motions, massaging his scalp, causing him to almost lose consciousness. It had been so relaxing that he hadn't even realized that she had traveled her hands passed his belly button and onto his hips. The Commander looked at her, Eliyanna's eyes were now averted away from his body and to the wall in front of her. She had no idea what she was doing to him. It had been so long since Cullen has had any sexual attention that even the acts of this girl washing him was causing him to get aroused. As she was getting lower Cullen snapped up and moved her hands out of the tub.

"Um— y-you don't have to do that." He said stuttering awkwardly. "Why don't you go and familiarize your self with Skyhold. I'll finish up here." Taking the wash cloth away from her he watched her leave. When the wooden door shut he let out a breath that he did't know he had been holding.

As Eliyanna closed the door she leaned against it a sighed. Every moment here she has felt uncomfortable and that situation had topped it off. She vacated the premises and went as the Commander told her to do. She stopped at the produce stand where she saw lots of weird, hardy looking fruits and vegetables. As well as herbs and spicy that she has learned to know and love. she was about to enter a door that lead into the imposing building of the inquisition, but to her right some thing caught her eye. She turned around to see a shabby looking horse stable and a ring beside it. As a young girl, she always loved going into the forest and seeing the wild horses and harts. But as she neared closer, these weren't your average beasts. She had almost convinced her self to turn around and forget about it, some things were better off left not explained, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She had finally made it to their wooden homes and she was utterly speechless. Eliyanna had been staring at the beasts trying to figure out what kind of creating this had been and whether or not she had liked it, either way she was completely fascinating. She decided, bravely, to reach out a hand and pet its scaly and intimidating face. The beast rested into her hand and almost made a purring noise.

"You certainly are cute." Eliyanna said smiling at the creature before her.

" You have a weird idea of cute. They are called Dracolisks." Said a familiar voice from beside her. She jumped surprised and pulled her arm back from the creature. It was the Commander, and instead of being in the training gear that she saw him in earlier, he was in well adorned armour that was draped in a red robe, and what ever was placed on his shoulders confused her.

"That one in particular is a Basking Longma, rare beyond belief, hard to breed and exceptionally difficult to ride. Only the inquisitor has been able to break him. But he seems to take a liking to you." He said pointing to the beast that was nudging his head against her shoulder. She turned back around with a smile and began to pet him. He truly was a beautiful creature, terrifying, but beautiful none the less. Among all the beautiful horses that were in the stable, they all dulled in comparison to this treasure.

" You forget that I am an elf, ser. All animals, whether he be beast or ball of fur, they like us." She said with a smirk, eyes still glued on the reptilian creature. It was nothing like she'd ever seen before. It's teeth were menacingly sharp, which is why this mount wouldn't have a bit attached to the reins. Instead, it had a metal ring fastened ridiculously tight around two of its teeth, and thats where the reins would attach. No wonder these things were hard to ride, there was a likely hood of getting your hand bit off. Clawed feet replaced hooves and she wondered to her self what it would be like to run one of these so called Dracolisks.

"You probably wouldn't do very well on rocky terrain now would you boy?" She said cooing to it petting its face. She sighed, he was just as stuck as she was, only being allowed to leave unless permitted, to be owned, to be used, to be sold. All she wanted was to be free. She longed for it, and it had only been a day.

**So did you enjoy? I know it's a little short but the chapters from here on out will be longer I promise! Any way, tell me what you all think! I'll respond to your views personally if you are logged in and If not I'll just answer them on the next chapter I post. Big thumbs up for those of you who stayed for chapter 3! **

**-Minerva**


	4. Marks of Mythal

**A/N Yes I know this is another short one but I wanted to post it so bad! **

It had been an exceedingly long day for Eliyanna. She had been captured by a group of men that called themselves the Bull's Chargers, trekked Creators know how long to get to Skyhold, forced into slavery, and finally, given 'as a gift' to the Commander of a movement called the Inquisition. All this time she was away, she couldn't help think if her family was alright. She had been planning to only be gone an hour for hunting, because they were planning on traveling some more the next morning. Her parents would have never left without her, she had thought to herself. Little did she know, but for the many hours she had been gone, her parents had wandered into the forrest to go look for her. They knew here daughter was only supposed to be gone for a short while, but it was daybreak by the time they started after her. The Wending woods was a vast expanse of trees and caves, and the more they looked, they went deeper into uncharted territory, soon finding themselves lost, not know which way to turn back.

Eliyanna had found her way back to the servants quarters with only a slight bit of trouble. It was probably one of the farthest rooms away from the Commanders office, which would mean she was probably going to have to wake up a lot earlier then expected to be there as he awoke. She was to be there to bring him breakfast, bring him his armour and fetch him anything he needed for the day right at the crack of dawn. The servant lady that had given her the cheat sheet had told her all she needed to know about serving someone like the Commander. Eliyanna would have to be quite and out of the way, seen and not heard, only speaking when she was spoken to. She was to accompany the Commander everywhere, unless he dreamed other wise. The elf thought it was a bit ridiculous that she was given to the Commander, throughout the day he was just bossing the second-in-command around instead of telling her to do it. She felt unnecessary and unneeded, but she wasn't complaining.

She had thought of different ways of escaping throughout the day, but each one would get eliminated as she discovered her plans were faulty. Her main plan, which would take the longest, was to gain the trust of her superiors and some how convince them to let her go on an errand out side of Skyhold, and that would be her escape. It wasn't the best idea she has ever come up with, but it was the only thing that she would think of at the moment, and she prayed to the Creator's that a better idea would some how pop up in her head.

In the servants quarters ever one had been setting up for bed. Instead of being in the servants 'usual' garb, they were in hessian pants and cotton tops. She had realized that the slave traders had given her a different outfit then the other servant girls. Instead of having to wear those heinous dresses with the corsets, she was given a black long sleeved top that was very restricted due to the tightness. It was adorned with two brown belts that were fastened onto her ribcage, and the neckline was to low-cut for her liking. They gave her pants though, which made up for the showy top. The pants were black and tight fitting all the was down to her ankles, and the fabric was stretchy enough for her to move around in. They were held up by a brown belt that matched the ones on her ribs and to finish it off they gave her dark, knee-high brown boots. The outfit was definitely not fit for a servant, but more like a rogue, or and agent. She guessed that if Cullen was ever doing Inquisition work, and she had to be there, he wouldn't want it looking like he had a servant following him around. She wasn't complaining though, she liked the outfit they gave her way more then the outfits the other servants were wearing.

Eliyanna sat on her assigned bed, and looked at the sleepwear they had given her. She prayed to the Creator's that she would be out of Skyhold soon and back to her parents. This place was something only created in nightmares. It was a large fortress blocked off from the rest of the world by large stone walls. There were only a few tree's that graced this land, but they weren't as beautiful as the ones she's seen on her many travels. The stables were horrendous living conditions for the beautiful creatures that resided there. There were no lakes, ponds, or rivers, only the sparse muddy puddle from here or there. Her living quarters were better suited for rats and nugs, not to mention that she saw a rat scurry from under her cot. There were strange people in just about every area she looked. Some people were wearing highly jewelled outfits that did not suit the area, some were smelly, dirty, and sweaty, and some looked to normal to be living in a place as awful as this. She wondered why every one looked so happy, despite ugly, spacious expanse of horrendousness.

The other servants were all elves like she was though, all held different _vallaslin _to her surprise. She knew that her markings were that of Mythal's, and it was a great honour to have them dawned upon her face. But the other men and woman had different markings from her own, most were blessed with that of Ghilan'nain's or Sylaise' markings, and none had Mythal's but herself. Her parents had told her that she should wear them with pride, that it was a great honour to have Mythal's beautiful markings upon her face. She never understood the meaning behind them, but she wore them with pride any way.

Eliyanna had decided she would try to make the memories of the day slip away, so she got changed out of her clothes and changed into her night wear. She rested her body into the uncomfortable cot, closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep hoping that she would wake up from the awful nightmare.

**O.o.O.o**

The sound of the door slamming made her jolt out of bed groggily.

"What, whats happening." She said in a sleepy tone, rubbing her face. Within the room she had heard the rustling of every one getting out of bed. She looked around and saw the other servants start to get ready. Eliyanna questioned mentally questioned why, it was the middle of the night and she felt like she hadn't even got a wink of sleep.

"Time to get up! It's approximately six in the morning, sun will be rising in less than an hour and I expect you sorry sods to be working hard within the next ten minutes!" The slave master had yelled. Eliyanna groaned audibly and swung her legs over the bed. Ever so slowly she had gotten out of bed and put on her clothes for the day. She looked around and realized that every one in the room was pretty much ready to go for the day and she had yet to brush her teeth, wash her face, and do her hair as she was told. Hurriedly she picked up her tooth brush that was on the table beside her so called bed, dunked it into a cup of cleaning liquid and stuck it in her mouth. Deciding that it would probably be after to multi task, she picked up a brush that was on her 'bed'side table and tried to detangle her rats nest of a mane. She put the tooth brush back where it belonged and walked outside, the cleaning contents still in her mouth. As she walked out the door, she spat the contents out and continued to brush the knots out of her hair. Once she reached the stairs that lead up to the Commanders office ,and began to braid her hair, placing the brush on a crate that had been outside his door. As she walked into the office, to her realization, she had forgotten something to tie her hair up with.

"Are you fucking kidding me." She mumbled under her breath and started to undo her hair angrily. _Of course I would have forgotten _something _through mess of me trying to get ready_, she thought to herself.

"Well that's very lady like of you." Chuckled a masculine voice from the other side of the room. Eliyanna jumped in surprise and turned to where the voice was coming from, for when she walked in, the room appeared to be vacant.

"Holy Sh- Commander, I wasn't expecting you to be awake this early." Eliyanna said with her head down and blushing furiously. She looked up when she heard him chuckle again. He was already fully in his armour and chomping down on a shiny red apple.

"My sleep was interrupted yet again, it seems to be happening more and more now. I thought I would save you the trouble of having to find me food and lugging all _this_ to my room." He said gesturing to his full set of armour. Eliyanna had bowed her head again, thinking that maybe gaining his trust wouldn't be to difficult. He didn't seem like that mean of a guy, despite the fact that he was keeping me as his slave.

"Last night the Inquisitor gave me some interesting ideas on how to put you to use." the Commander said walking over to his desk as sitting down. Eliyanna had remained standing there with her hands behind her back, she wasn't to sure where to go. When she didn't reply to him he continued as while he shuffled through his papers.

"I remember you telling me you were hunting in the Wending woods before you were -uh- _taken_, by the Charger's. I was just wondering how well fare with that bow of yours." said the Commander dipping a quill pen into ink then writing on one of the pieces of parchment.

"I fare quite well with it, ser. I grew up hunting in that forrest" Eliyanna stated. The Commander nodded his head and looked back up to her.

"I would like to see. The Inquisition may have some work for you."

**And there you have it folks. What do you think she will say? Do you think she'll be free now, or will she still be considered a servant? Don't for get to PM me or REVIEW! I love when you guys message me and tell me what I can improve on, this is my first story after all. Big thumbs up for those of you who stayed till chapter 4, good on ya!**

**-Minerva**


	5. The Inquisition needs you

**Look at this! longest chapter yet! I Really appreciate all of you messaging me, It means a lot to know that you have stuck through even though I'm such a shitty writer. Oh well! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, review to let me know what you think!**

"Oh -uhm- really?" Eliyanna said in disbelief. She had been there for less than 48 hours and she was already being brought into the inquisitions business. She hadn't heard much of what was happening, only that the Inquisitor was on the opposing side of Cory-whatever his name was. The elf didn't pay mind to it much, she was hopping she wouldn't get dragged into the dangers of what ever came out of the Fade. She was perfectly happy traveling safely along with her parents, but that wasn't really an option anymore. She wondered how her parents were, if they were alright or not. They had probably left by this time, but she prayed to the Creators that they would stay stationed outside the woods in safety until she got back to them.

"Well you said yourself that you fare well with a bow, and the inquisition could always use some one who can fight." The Commander had said still engrossed in his work.

"Ser, I never said I could _fight._ I've only ever hunted game, I've never killed a person before if that's what you want me to do. So I'm not really keen on joining the Inquisition and their acts of murder." She sounded offended, like she was expecting the Commander to have already known that. Of course he hadn't though. He had only met the girl a day ago, but the Inquisitor told him that if he wasn't going to use her as a slave then she would have to make use of herself in the Inquisition.

"Look, Eliyanna. I don't like the idea of owning a slave, and you probably don't like the idea of being a slave. So please, for the love of the Maker, listen to me. If you don't join the inquisition you have to stay here as a slave. The inquisitor wants to make use of you either way. He said he would take you and give you to some one less -uh- …_forgiving_ than I. The last thing I want is to see an innocent person hurt, so please rethink my offer." Cullen's eyes were pleading her to accept. He didn't know the girl, but he had hoped that she would accept his offer. No matter what, he would see that she would be safe, he swore to himself.

"So you're asking me to die? For a cause I know nothing about, and frankly don't care about? I find this fairly ridiculous Commander. First I am abducted by a bunch a smelly vulgar men that accompanied that _monstrosity _of a man named Bull, forced into slavery, then pretty much forced to sacrifice my life for the Inquisitor. Hm, I don't think so. I'm going back! My parents are probably worried sick about me all thanks to you heathens!" Eliyanna yelled at him. All her pent up anger from the time she got caught up until now had been released at him in a flurry of words. The Commander couldn't even look at her. He knew what her fate was if she tried to leave, the Inquisitor had discussed this with him the night before. The elven girl was to stay within Skyhold at all cost, she was a necessity to the inquisition. If she so much as stepped foot outside the hold, she was to be shackled back up and kept on a short leash until time came that she was needed. Cullen hoped that she would take the bait that he had threatened her with. She was a free spirit, he knew that, and likely not take well to the latter option. But she didn't seem to buy it. Inquisitor Trevelyan had said it would be detrimental to keep her, apparently it wasn't just by chance that she was captured by the chargers.

For months Leliana's agents have been watching her without her notice. Her agents had stumbled upon some Dalish elves and asked about people wanting to join the Inquisition, and they pointed straight to Eliyanna and her parents. They had watched her hunt and explored old Wending ruins. She had scouted the land with great expertise, she would be perfect to work along side Harding when the Inquisitions next destination would would be the Emerald Graves. The agents had said that it was almost as if she spoke to the forest, and the forest spoke back. It would tell her where the danger was so she was easily able to avoid it. If the Inquisition could bring her along, she would be a great asset for the Inquisitor to keep him away from danger as long as possible. The Inquisition could use all the help it could get, and the Inquisitor could not let an asset like this just slip away. At this rate, it seemed as if they were fighting a battle they were doomed to lose.

"I'm not asking you to die. If you accept my offer, Leliana will send agents to your parents and tell them of your whereabouts. You would be a great asset to our cause Eliyanna and its to great of an opportunity for you to let up. We know about your ability to talk to the forest and we would love to have you on our side. If you wish, your parents could stay here, In the safety of Skyhold's walls." Cullen had offered. The elf looked down at her feet and contemplated her next move.

"If I join the Inquisition, I want my parents safe. The can stay in Redcliffe, I don't want them to have anything to do with the Inquisitions state of affairs. Have soldiers stay with them to make sure they make it to their destination safely. I will join on that condition, If anything happens to them, consider yourself down a member in the inquisition." Eliyanna had stated her terms and walked up to the Commanders desk.

"How do you know about the woods." She asked with confusion in her eyes.

"Leliana had people watch over you for months, I'm honestly surprised you didn't notice their presence. I just learned of this last night from the Inquisitor. He also says for me to apologize on his behalf for being so rude and to have you captured the way you were. They wanted to keep this a secret from you as long as possible. The Inquisition will be going to the Emerald graves in a few weeks time. You will have time to train and learn where the Inquisition stands. From now on you will be staying in the fortresses barracks with the rest of the soldiers. Cassandra and myself will teach you how to use a sword, cause Maker forbid that an enemy get up close to you and you have to whack it with your bow." the Commander said with a light chuckle. He looked up from his papers to see the elf deep in thought. She was taking in all that he had just told her. Everything happened so fast she didn't know what to think of it. She was now a soldier of the Inquisition and her parents would now know that she was safe and sound and on her way to fight for a war she shouldn't have been a part of.

"So will you send word to my parents?" Eliyanna said with a worried tone. Cullen finished writing on his parchment and neatly piled it all together.

"I personally cannot do that, and my men don't quite know how to get through the vast expense of the Wending wood. If you come with me to the war table I'm sure myself and the other advisors can figure something out. Tomorrow I will summon the advisors and the Inquisitor to the war table, but for now there is business you need to attend to. Go to the undercroft and set about getting some armour and weapons. Tell the smith that you were sent buy Cullen and he will get you all set up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business I need to see to." the Commander said getting up from his desk, giving a nod of his head, then walking out the door.

Eliyanna set out for the undercroft, but then she realized she had absolutely no clue where it was. She looked around for the nearest friendly face but saw none. All these people were smiling, but they looked heinous and to dressed up for the occasion that was the Inquisition.

"You look lost my dear, may I help you?" Said a friendly voice from behind her. Eliyanna turned around and was greeted by a dark man with even darker hair and a curly moustache.

"Um, yeah actually. I'm looking for the undercroft, the Commander told me I needed to get some necessities for whatever's coming my way within the next few weeks" the elf said dreadfully.

"Oh you must be that huntress all the advisors were talking about yesterday! Where are my manners? My name is Dorian Pavus, Tevinter mage, and known pariah in my homeland. If you follow me I can show you where you need to go. Can't have a mage without a state now can we?" Dorian said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh. No no no. I'm not a mage, I prefer archery but I am of use if I have a dagger in my hands" Eliyanna said while she started walking with the mage.

"Im sure you are." Dorian said with suggestiveness oozing out of him. "Look, Leliana's agents were following you. They know _all_ about your no-staffed survival magic. If thats what you can do without a staff, I'm sure you could do terribly wonderful things _with_ a staff."

"No Dorian. I do not use magic to fight. It was only something I picked up to survive if I ever got stuck in the forest. I can do simple healing magic and make a small fire. Nothing else." Eliyanna said defensively. It felt as if her entire life had been spread for the whole world to know and she didn't like it.

"Only myself and Leliana know, as well as some of her agents, but if you'd like, when you aren't practicing with that hunk of a man and that brute of a woman, you can come practice with me in the courtyard or by the stables. I could probably get Solas to, but he seems to be as busy as every." The had walked into the doors of the menacing buildings and neared an impressing gaudy looking throne. To the right of it was the undercroft The Commander had been talking about. As they entered the door they heard two people arguing, when they got further in they say that it was the likes of a dwarven woman and a human man. Dorian cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, our newest addition needs a new set of armour, and the shiniest sword you have, Commander Cullen's orders." Dorian said with a wink. "Anyway, I should be off. I have a lot of work to do!" with a wave of his had he was gone, and left her with the two strangers.

"I'm going to need to take your measurements for the armour and whatnot before I start. It should only take a few days for each of the pieces so be back in about five days time." The smith said as he got out a long piece of fabric. He measured her biceps, waist, hips, legs, breasts, and just about every where else. She was quiet the whole time, not even speaking a word while he muttered nonsense about too many new recruits under his breath.

"What kind of armour do you want kid? Do you want to be outfitted so your as big as a bear, or do you like light armour better. What about weapons, what do you want for those?" He said started to get a mess of different materials together.

"Something light, not too restricting preferably dark if thats okay. Cullen said I would need a sword, I've never worked with a sword so make it however you please. As for my bow, as long as it shoots, It works for me." Eliyanna said with a smile. The smith nodded his head and began to work. She said her quiet goodbyes and left the undercroft. When she opened the door to the main hall, she saw the Inquisitor lounging on his chair. She put her head down and tried to walk away without him noticing.

"She-elf, I've been meaning to speak to you." Inquisitor Trevelyan said loud enough for her to hear. She stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"So much for staying unnoticed." She said muttered under her breath.

_**AND**_** there you have it folks, longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoyed, big thumbs up for those of you who are still reading this. Be sure to review to let me know what you think. I'm not to sure If I want to continue posting or not because not very many people are interested. Thanks every one so much!**

**-Minerva**


	6. You should feel honoured

**A/N 3000 words later and here you go! This chapter took me longer than usual but heres your update! **

**By the way...**

**Reviewing keeps me motivated, so feel free to do so!**

Eliyanna took a deep breath as she turned around. She was now face to face with the inquisitions leader. He was just smiling away while he stood in front of her. The elf didn't even hear him get out of his thrown and run up to her. She hoped that this wasn't going to take to long so she could go to the stables to visit those wonderful creatures again.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. Now I don't do this very often so you should feel honoured." the Inquisitor said getting down on one knee, he took her hand and looked up to her. Eliyanna had a look of confusion in her eyes, as well as a fierce blush that adorned her cheeks.

"Eliyanna of clan Silverbow, could you find it in your humble heart to forgive a fool like myself." He said with an almost twinkle in his eye._ Ridiculous._ She sighed and pulled him up with the hand he was holding.

"Do you even _know_ what the Chargers were going to do to me when they capture me." Eliyanna said harshly.

"Um, well. You see- The thing is. They didn't even know you were, -well- _you,_ until they brought you here. I wasn't even intended on them to be the ones to bring you here. I was hoping that either Josephine or Leliana would send people. But on the plus side you were brought here sooner then expected. More time to train for upcoming events!" Trevelyan exclaimed. He smile was sincere, but in no way did it reassure her. She still thought that none of this ever needed to happen. They could have easily found another elf with the same talents as myself, they were to hard to come by.

"As long as my parents are safe, I will stay and help with the Inquisition. But if so much a hair gets harmed on their head, I'm leaving. I already made this statement with the Commander and he agreed to it, so I'm hoping that you will honour my terms well. I will start training as soon as all my gear is ready, but until then, I wish to do as I please and to not be bothered by anything to do with this horrendous movement you call the Inquisition." With that the Inquisitor bowed his head in agreement. Some guards walked up behind him and said something about judgement and that he needed to go back to his throne. She shook her head. Eliyanna found it ridiculous that he was playing role as king, even though she believed he had no right to do so. He was nothing but a glorified warrior.

Eliyanna didn't stay to watch the judgement, but she saw the prisoner, held by two guards, walk up to the throne and kneel before the ever so powerful inquisitor. It was a young elf, maybe a little bit younger than she. Her trial was about the use of magic against the Inquisitor, and he was not happy. The prisoner did not object, just stayed as Trevelyan discussed every thing that she had done that was against the Inquisition. Before the Inquisitor could decide her fate, Eliyanna had left the main hall and head down the stairs.

"Pft, but a child playing Maker." She said under her breath.

"The people believe in him though." Eliyanna spun around to see a man leaning up against the wall beside the main halls door. He was wearing an oversized hat and strange clothes.

"Just because the people believe, doesn't mean he should decide the fate of another life." She said in regards to herself instead of the prisoner. The man looked up from beneath his hat, she soon realized that he was not a man, but a boy around her age.

"_Stuck. Wants to break free from the shackles of the Inquisition. Family worried sick."_ The blonde boy mumbled under his breath. Eliyanna suddenly had a very eerie feeling wash over her. How had he know exactly how she was feeling.

"How did yo-" She was cut off.

"_Chained in a tent. Crying for help, but no one came. _I want to help, you feel so much pain. I don't like pain." The boy said with his head down. She was getting weird vibes from this boy. Something was off with his should but she couldn't quite figure it out.

"My name Is Eliyanna, whats yours." She said with a hand gesturing towards him. He started walking up to her, but instead of stopping in front, he kept on walking. She sped up to him and looked at him with confusion.

"You want to go to that beast, he makes you feel happy, but he also makes you feel said. Why are you sad?" Her senses were through the roof, she couldn't quite pinpoint what was going on, but she felt more safe than she had during her entire time here. She kept following him all the way down the stairs to the stables. The walk there was quite, but blissful. When they got closer, they realized that the dracolisk was not in the stable, but in the training ring with the horse master. She strode over to the wooded confines of the ring and leaned against them, looking in.

"My name is Cole." The boy said walking up beside her and looking in as well. She gave a chuckle and looked at him.

"Took you long enough. I don't know how you knew all that stuff, but I don't really feel comfortable with it. If you can read my mind or something, could you please stop? I don't get much here, but I would appreciate it if I got some privacy." She said with a small genuine smirk. The boy nodded, his face disappearing behind his had. But soon, he looked up with a jerk.

"_Scared, trapped. Wants to be free. Wants to be with her again." _Cole said and blushed when he said the last sentence. Eliyanna sighed and shook her head.

"What did I say Cole, no reading my thoughts." She said sternly. But when she looked at him, he wasn't looking back. His eyes were now fixated upon the brooding beast before him. The horse master was struggling to break this one, and it was sure showing.

"They aren't your thoughts though. They are the beast's. _Comfortable when her hands run over my skin." _

_"_He wants me to pet him again?" She said looking at the beast. Cole blushed furiously and looked down.

"Oh -um-, that last bit wasn't the beast. That was actually -uh-, I should go." And with that. Cole vanished into thin air. Eliyanna looked around curiously. _Where could that boy had gone. What on earth was he talking about?_ Just as she was about to walk away, the dracolisk trotted over to the edge of the fence, dismissing the pleas of the horse master to come back. She smiled and reached her hand out, feeling the creature nuzzle his nose into her hand. With a look of complete and utter shock, the horse master walked over to her.

"He never acts this way towards anyone, not even the Inquisitor himself. Sure he lets him ride him, but they certainly don't like each other. The beast always nips at his hands when her tries to pet him. But _you,_ what is it about _you_ that he likes. I'm horse master Dennet, It's nice to finally meet someone this beast likes." Dennet said. She smiled as the dracolisk let off a familiar purring sound.

"He's uncomfortable. He doesn't like how he's stuck in the stables for days on end. The fella loves to run around I can tell you that." Eliyanna said. Horse master Dennet looked at her as if she was growing a third eye. She read him like a book and realized he was confused on how she knew all that.

"I'm really good at ready animals." She clarified. "I pretty much grew up around them so it's easy to tell what they're feeling for the most part. Even though I have never met a creature like this, I can still sense it's need to be free." Eliyanna sighed and looked at the beast's sad eyes. They were so alike it was uncanny.

"It's really hard to let him run if he wont even let us put his reins on him." Dennet said matter-of-factly. The elf ran her hand along his jaw and up to his teeth. With a light pat of his hand, the beast opened his mouth for her. Dennet stared in awe as Eliyanna smiled back at him.

"He is a well trained animal, but no one understands him. He can feel your fear around him, which is why his afraid to let you near him. He fears hurting people. They are truly misunderstood creatures obviously." The beast kept his mouth open, Eliyanna examined the inside of his mouth, tilting it sideways, up and then down.

"Despite what you would think, he is actually an omnivore. Yes he likes meat, but he also will eats plants. Chop up the stem of elf root and put it in with the raw meat of a ram. I bet you'll find he's nicer than you think." Eliyanna left off with that. She gave the beast a small pat on his nose and he closed his mouth. She nodded at the horse master and he nodded back. He would have to talk to the Inquisitor of his mounts progress and new friend.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The day had gone by begrudgingly slow after visiting her new friend. She had walked the streets of Skyhold, looked at all the shops along her way, and over heard the nobles speaking about Creator's know what nonsense nobles speak about. They had let out a small gasp when they saw her, and she made a small noise of disgust and walked past them. Leave it to human nobles to gasp out loud when they see an elf. Mother always said that the women thought poorly of elves, and often used them to do all their dirty work like household chores. The nobles probably were thinking things like, _why isn't that rabbit in a cage,_ or,_ watch out, knife-ears are dangerous._ Eliyanna just scoffed and decided she was going to ignore it. she walked passed the training grounds and saw that every one was starting to pack up their gear and head to the barracks. She followed them for she had no idea where these said barrack were. They trudged tiredly over to the far corner of Skyhold's vast expanse. Looking around to gain familiarity with the location, she learned her way around the keep. All the men and women were filing into the wooden doors and up a set of stairs. She was just about to go threw the door when a hand clasped her shoulder. Eliyanna turned around to see the smiling face of the Commander. She sighed in relief to seeing a familiar face.

"I heard you talked to the Inquisitor about your terms and conditions. He seemed to not mind much when I talked to him, so I believe he is going through with it. After his trial he went straight to the advisors and myself to send out dispatch to get them to safety. Once they are in Redcliffe, you can send them a letter of your safety. I promise you they will be safe on their way there. The Inquisitor made sure to send his best people for the trip. I also heard from a little bird that you visited the stables again today. You can't get that creature off your mind can you?" the Commander said with a smile. She took a deep breath, taking in all that he had said. Her parents would be safe, and thats all that mattered. It didn't matter anymore that she was basically sold to the Inquisition for her work.

"He truly is a wonder creature. It is a shame that the Inquisitor cant take him out as often as he needs." Eliyanna said with sorrow in her eyes. Cullen sighed and gave her a sincere smile placing his hand on her shoulder again.

"You need not worry about the beast getting the freedom he needs, something will be arranged for that." Eliyanna smiled back at him, but then looked to her shoulder where his hand was pressed against and she blushed furiously. Cullen had taken noticed to the and quickly pulled his hand away as if she had burned him.

"So -ahem-. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat at the tavern. They make better food than the kitchen so I'd thought I'd show you where it is." Cullen said scratching the back of his neck. He didn't know why he had been so nervous, it's not like he was asking her out on a date. He was simply just showing her around to where the best place to eat was. Eliyanna smiled, nodded, and followed him to where ever the tavern was. It surely wasn't a far walk from the fortresses barracks, which was nice, but the silence between them made the trip feel like it took double the time it was supposed to. As they reared around the corner, a quaint, three story building appeared. She has never seen a tavern before, but she guessed they all looked similar to this one. Cullen had opened the door for here when they reached the building, she smile and uttered a quiet thanks as they walked in.

The tavern was nothing like anything she had ever seen before. The decor was completely different from ornate decoration of Skyhold's keep, and the furniture was wooden and old looking. But for some reason, there was a familiar sense of comfortability when she walked in. The fireplace warmed the room from the cold autumn air from outside .The voice of a woman singing could be heard over the chatting of the men and women as they drank and ate their food. She could tell that she would be spending quite a bit of time in here. The Commander had ushered her over to where the bartender had been. He ordered them both a plate of mutton and mash as well as a glass of ale.

"You probably haven't had food like this, but I promise you you'll like it." Cullen said with a smile. Eliyanna could smell the food around her. She hadn't had a proper meal since the day before she was captured, and the food was making her stomach growl. She blushed and looked down at her mumbling to it to be quiet. Cullen chuckled lightly and set about drinking his ale.

He wasn't much of a drinker, only a glass of wine or ale with his meal every night. He had been just about to ask if the girl had ever had so much of a drop of alcohol in her life, but he advised against it, not wanting to offend her. He kept forgetting that she was quite a bit older then her face told. When she spoke she was wise beyond her years, her eyes so young and playful, unlike his own. His unasked question was answered when she took a sip of the pale liquid and coughed. Cullen had chuckled lightly as her face was distorted in disgust.

"What are you laughing at? How is this even funny? Do you really drink this acid to quench your thirst. Jeez you humans are really strange." She shook her head and tilted the cup back once more, closing her eyes as the acidic drink burned her throat. If she was to stay with the Inquisition, she was to do as the Inquisition does, even if that meant she had to drink that heinous drink.

By the time barmaid came around with their food, Cullen had noticed something quite peculiar about his company. She was becoming more open about her life, telling tales of her travels and her family. And as time went on, her speech became less and less comprehensible. Her words were slurring and she was sloshing around her drink like she was in a boat during a storm. It had dawned on him while he brought his face to his cup. He looked back at her as she took another large gulp from the pewter mug. The ale they had been drinking had a very low alcohol content, so it was nearly impossible that she would already be drunk. The Commander snatched the mug away from the elven girl, though she detest, and brought it up to his lips. When the liquid went down his throat he felt a familiar, retched, burning sensation. He slammed the mug down and stood up, eyes searching for the culprit to this misdeed. Over in the corner of the tavern, he saw the Iron Bull and some of his lackey's laughing. Bull had asked the barmaid to give her some of the Qunari spirits he always saved for a special occasion. He watched as she was quickly getting more and more drunk of the acid and did nothing about it. Cullen was furious with the actions and would surely speak to the inquisitor about this later, but for now he would deal with the elven girl that placed her head on the bar table. He walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up.

"Buh Commander, I dun wanna leave." She protested and slumped down to the floor. He signed and shook his head at her childishness and lifted her up once more. Cullen began to walk, Eliyanna trudging along beside him. They left the tavern and started walking somewhere unknown to her. She was tripping on almost every surface as they headed to their destination, but Cullen kept her in tow.

"I can't believe he would do this. _Maker,_ that stupid Qunari is always giving people that damned drink without them know what it is." Cullen growled angrily. They walked up a set of stairs. Well Eliyanna tried to walk but ended up crawling up the stairs since she could take a step up with almost falling back. When they finally made it up the stairs Eliyanna gestured that she didn't need any help. But as soon as she tried to take a step, her legs gave out on her and she almost fell to the ground. Cullen caught her elbow and shook his head.

"Why are you always so serious captain serious pants." Eliyanna said than giggled. Cullen had opened the door to his chambers and walked over to the bed. He sat her down and ordered her to take off her shoes.

"Oh _Commander,_ but we just met." She said as she burst into a fit of giggles. Cullen couldn't take this anymore. There was a reason he never went drinking with anyone, he hated taking care of drunks, and Dorian and the Inquisitor _always_ got drunk. Cullen shook his head and went onto he knees in front of her. He grabbed her left leg and loosed the buckled of her boots, as he was doing so she ran her hands through his hair, loving the feel of the silky smooth texture beneath her fingers. When he finished taking both her boots off, he looked up at her and she smiled, dropping her hands to cradle his face.

"Eliyanna, stop. Before you do something you'll regret." Cullen said standing up away from her grasp. But before he could turn around and leave, she sat on her knees and latched her arms around his waist, pleading him to stay. He shook his head and tried to gentle pry her arms off.

"Commander. I have never known a man before.. but I want to." Eliyanna said looking up to him in the same desperate, pleading tone.

**Poor Commander... That must be truly cringe worthy! Any way, PM me and Review to tell me what you think. It means a lot to me when I get feedback from you guys! Big thumbs up for those of you who stuck through for another chapter. Thanks a bunch guys.**

**-Minerva**


End file.
